


Straight up

by LindaMaceMichalik



Series: Acting up [1]
Category: Alexander (2004) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindaMaceMichalik/pseuds/LindaMaceMichalik
Summary: Oliver Stone swallowed hard and ran a hand back through his hair.  That's what you got from making a living dependent on fickle fate and actors!  "So, Colin, do you mind me asking - what is your type? ""I guess it's not me preference in women you're asking about?".





	Straight up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - this has nothing to do with real life people - it is purely a fiction about personae named after real life people who in no way have these charecteristics. RPF

"He's just not my type!" explained the blonde as he leaned out of his chair towards the incredulous director.

The slim, long haired brunette sat across the room nodded in agreement. "He's not mine either," he said, gesturing back at the blonde.

"Guys! I've busted a gut persuading backers and producers alike to give you these parts!"

Jared leaned in towards Oliver and opened his hand out towards his co-star. "Come on Oliver! Colin's an A-lister and perfect for the part - cocky, belligerent; a charmer and a natural born leader!"

The bleached blond grinned across at his partner in crime. "Cheers Jared!" He was happy to return the compliment  
"Oliver, look at that beauty sat over there - no one looking at Jared as Hepahestion could doubt Alexander had a major thing for his Hephaestion - Jared's got 'IT' in spades!"

Oliver Stone swallowed hard and ran a hand back through his hair. That's what you got from making a living dependent on fickle fate and actors!  
"So, Colin, do you mind me asking - what is your type? "

"I guess it's not me preference in women you're asking about?".

No, thought Oliver, all he needed to do was open any tabloid to find out the female preferences of the two men sat opposite him. Oliver caught Colin's cheeky smile and made a mental note to use it in the Roxanne wedding scene.  
"Obviously not!"

"Well, and no offence Jared," Jared nodded "If I'm after a bit of rough I expect them to be that - rough, hefty."

"Hefty?" Queried Oliver.

"A right rugger bugger, stubble, muscles, grungy with attitude!"

"Ah!" Oliver looked across at the slim, feminine co-star. Not his type, hmm, quite. "I know I'm going to regret this - Jared, what's your type - in men, obviously!"

"Men or women I like the same sort of thing really - beauty, intelligence, fey looking - delicate I guess!"

Oliver looked from one man to the other; this is what he got for bucking the unwritten casting industry rule - don't cast gay men with actors who dated men. "I guess you can see my problem here guys?"

Jared spoke first. "What? If you cast a straight couple with hetero actors you wouldn't expect them to have an affair."

"Maybe not, but there'd need to be chemistry! I might as well have got a couple of straight guys in!" He was hoping they could persuade him otherwise.

Both actors straightened and scowled at him.

Jared broke the silence again. Oliver wondered whether he should swap their roles.  
"So this is tokenism? I got the part not because I am a gifted character actor, but so that you can tick a box in your head marked "equal opportunities' and another one marked 'pretty floosy'?"

Colin said that, not me, but Oliver didn't bother to say it out loud. This was so NOT how Oliver had expected the first meeting between 'Alexander' and 'Hephaestion' would go!  

"Guys! Cut me some slack - what do I know about bi's dating rituals?"

He licked his lips - he couldn't afford to offend his co-stars, to kaboish the film before he'd even started filming. The shrill Greek law suit was giving him nightmares and now his man-on-man love scene was dissolving in front of his eyes! Vangelis had better come up with some sexy music to make up the shortfall! Maybe he needed to re-write the wedding night, more actions, less words, lot more skin. Whoever they cast for Roxanne, Colin didn't seem, to have a type when it came to women so it would probably work out fine. God's Bagoas was skimpy too! Jared's type -- role swap he thought again? He needed to rescue this and cut the meeting.  
"So can you give me man-to-man love and lust even if you don't fancy each other?"

Both actors shrugged "of course!"  
"There's a lot of crap written about Gaydar out there, but there is body language - and both of us are fluent in that - we can bring that on set," Colin offered.

Jared nodded. "Yeah, we can add in that nervousness too - the will he/won't he, is he/isn't he touchy feelly vibe. That's a given - you'd have to spell that out to a straight guy."

"OK!!! Now we're getting somewhere! Just forget the other stuff guys - see you on set bright and early tomorrow ; you've all got your schedules?" Both actors nodded, picked up the latest corrections and made for the door.

"So I guess there's no savings to be made booking you two into one double room?" They turned.  He ducked.  
=====


End file.
